Puppy Love
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Jeff's just an ordinary kid, your everyday psycho path killer. There's nothing at all odd about him. Certainly not his 'pet' Smile Dog and the bond these two surprisingly share. ... Jeff The Killer x Smile Dog. Warnings inside.


Okay, so after my butt finally got into the Creepypasta stories, I decided to write this. :3

Pairing: Jeff The Killer/Smile Dog.

Warnings: Beastiality, gay animal sex, porn.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to the original Creepypasta stories.

Enjoy!

Sorry for any spelling errors. Can't get 'em all.

* * *

Jeff's just an ordinary kid, your everyday psycho path killer. There's nothing at all odd about him. Certainly not his 'pet' Smile Dog (a canine whose fur consists of red and black mane-like hair, and almost, always wearing a smile that resembles Jeff's own) and the bond these two surprisingly share.

Jeff doesn't hang around much with his fellow Creepypasta members. He tends to kept to himself, when he's not out at night taking lives.

Yet, there's always Smile Dog, there at the run down, abandoned apartment. The canine's smile seems awfully more chipper when he sees Jeff.

Just as well as Jeff finds himself laughing and smiling sincerely when he is around Smile Dog.

It's as if the two were destined to meet, and know one another. Their bond is strongest amongst those within the Creepypasta, and perhaps stronger than some humans have with said 'loved ones'.

Smile Dog is the only form of company Jeff wants.

* * *

Jeff heaved a sigh, as he sat in the room he claimed as his and Smile Dog's. As soon as he done so, the faithful pooch came to join him.

Jeff's smile widened, as he moved a pale hand through the blood red fur. It was soft, silky, relaxing.

Smile Dog had its head resting in Jeff's lap, enjoying the touch of the one he saw as his master.

"You know, it's exhausting at times, especially when the people won't just go to sleep." Jeff said, leaning back against the wall. "Fucking insomniacs. They're the worst." He grumbled, his hand seizing to stroke Smile Dog's head momentarily.

The canine nuzzled against his hand, and Jeff gave his apology and continued to pet the pooch.

"I need something different... Something exciting... Killing just isn't doing it anymore." Jeff said, looking up at the ceiling.

He'd never admit it, but after a while, he's become lonely and the bloodshed just wasn't a permanent cure for it.

Silence filled the air shortly after, leaving Jeff with his thoughts.

"You know, I'm glad I have you here with me Smiley." Jeff's grin widened again, as he looked down to his companion.

Smile Dog growled softly at the nickname, but only snuggled closer against Jeff.

Jeff didn't say much more after that. He guessed the quietness was just as much of a comfort to Smile Dog as it often was to him.

"Say, buddy, how about we do a little experiment? It'll be fun." Jeff suggested suddenly, after running through the list of things he and Smile Dog could do together.

The canine looked up questionably at Jeff, who seemed to have a darker than usual smirk on his face.

"Yea, you and me... I promise you'll enjoy yourself." Jeff said, scooting out from under the dogs muzzle.

Smile Dog just merely watched him.

Jeff stood up, and begun to slip his white hoodie off of himself.

The canine tilted his head.

"Don't worry Smiley, this will be something we both enjoy." Jeff said assuring, kicking out of his shoes.

Smile Dog watched the sneakers be kicked a little ways from Jeff.

"You like making master happy, don't cha?" Jeff asked, unbuttoning his tight fitting jeans.

Smile Dog cocked his head once more, as Jeff wiggled his way out of his pants. It was a bit of a challenge, seeing as how they were nearly skin tight.

"C'mere boy." Jeff softly commanded, as he made his way over to the tattered mattress and sat down.

Smile Dog instinctively followed his master's instructions, rising from his haunches and strolling over to sit by the boy.

Jeff congratulated him with a 'good boy' and begun to stroke along Smile Dog's fur once more. Only this time, his pale hand went lower under the canine's stomach with each movement.

Smile Dog shifted under his touch, becoming uneasy. He was enjoying master's touch, perhaps too much.

Then again, that's what Jeff wanted from the start.

Jeff's a kid whose never known any sexual interactions aside from his hand on his own member, and the fantasies trapped within his head. They weren't enough anymore though for him. He needed something real, something aside from just his own hand.

"Such a very good boy..." Jeff said once more, his slender fingers ghosting along the skin between Smile Dog's legs.

Smile Dog rolled over, onto his side and allowing better access for Jeff. It was pure instinct of the canine. He only longed for more of what felt good.

At this, Jeff caught sight of the pink tip peeking out from its sheath.

Jeff continued to watch the dogs member come out of its cover, as he touched Smile Dog in just the right places, his other hand going to stroke his own hardening length.

This was wrong, even a psychotic murderer like him knew that, but it somehow was right within his white eyes.

After all, they were practically the same. Not to mention their bond shared and the way Jeff's lonely...

He'll never have a human, Jeff knew this. For there were times where he took a liking to the pretty males he stalked, but they always had to fucking scream in fear... And he had to kill them.

Not Smile Dog though. Smile Dog has been by his side all this time.

"You want it too... Told you it'll be something you'd like." Jeff muttered, taking hold of Smile Dog's cock, gently stroking it.

He couldn't break his gaze away from it. It was different than his own member in many ways... The tip was more pointed, the shaft was smaller and covered in more visible veins than his own... It was fascinating to see...

With an urge to hump something - or someone - the canine whimpered, attempting to stand to his feet.

"Wait just a minute Smiley." Jeff instructed, a bit surprised at the canine's eagerness.

It's taken him far longer to get into the mood, but he supposed canines were different.

"You can have me Smiley." Jeff didn't have to further consider it. He wanted to engage in sexual contact of some kind; any kind. Smiley was his only option - seeing as how the other Creepypasta's tended to over look him, not that he liked them anyway.

"Just, give me a bit to get ready, Kay?" Jeff asked, and Smile Dog stood, stepping back to allow Jeff to lay back on the bed, as if he understood what Jeff was getting at.

Jeff brought two fingers up to his mouth, taking them in and sucking on them, coating the digits in his own saliva. His other hand went back to his cock, stroking slowly, and the faintest of moans left his throat.

Smile Dog's ears perked up at the sound.

When Jeff was satisfied with the wetness of his fingers, he spread his legs and moved his hand down between them, slowly pushing the first inside himself.

Jeff whimpered low, his body jolting slightly in response.

In truth, this was the first time he's ever done this to himself. He knew it should be done though because of the things he's watched before all the killings started.

Jeff added a second, his moans growing as he stretched himself.

It did hurt, just as he expected the first time in doing anything like this would. But he knew if he didn't do this, when Smile Dog took him, it'd be nearly unbearable. (Nearly, because well Jeff's in all honesty been through worse with carving a smile into his own face and burning his own eyelids off.)

Jeff swallowed deeply at the thought. The pain could be exciting, actually...

Jeff continued his ministration for another moment or so before withdrawing his fingers.

Then, Jeff rolled over onto his stomach, standing himself up on his hands and knees.

"Go on Smiley, I'm all yours." Jeff spoke, in a deep breath.

He was about to have sex with his dog... About to with a whole nother species... It was unbelievable and oddly thrilling.

Jeff arched his rear slightly higher into the air, when he felt Smile Dog's front legs grip at his slender hips, as he attempted to mount him.

After merely a few seconds in of Smile Dog's inaccurate thrusts, Jeff reached behind him, taking hold of the canine's member and inserting it into himself.

Smile Dog began to thrust into him right away, burying himself deeper and Jeff yelped at the quick pace of it all.

"Wai-wait a bit! Slow down!" Jeff pleaded at the fast snaps of the canine's hips. Somehow he hoped the pooch would understand his words.

However, Smile Dog did not listen to the command. Even if he understood, the feeling of having something warm and tight around his cock was plenty enough to keep him where he was.

Whoever said animals can't feel pleasure? Smile Dog certainly can...

"Christ!" Jeff exclaimed, a loud groan following shortly after. This was all new to him, especially the fact that he not only was having his first fuck, and a cock up his ass, but also there was a knot inside him suddenly, keeping Smile Dog in place.

Jeff's hands fisted into the dirty old blanket underneath him and he gritted his teeth to suppress his whimpers.  
It did hurt but, it was more that it was a surprise to him than it was painful.

However, when Jeff had attempted to move away (without knowing he couldn't) and had altered the angle of Smile Dog's movements just slightly, enough to where Smile Dog hit a bundle of nerves inside him with his next thrust, Jeff gasped out something along the lines of 'oh, fuck' at the new sensation; one that sent a wave of pleasure to surge through him rapidly.

Smile Dog continued with his movements, his panting increasing, just as well as Jeff's as he rocked his hips back into the canine to the best of his ability.

"Faster, faster!" Jeff practically cried out, as if his canine could understand him.

Smile Dog though did increase his pace, now impaling Jeff at full force and all Jeff could do was come undone underneath him.

The kid's never felt such pleasure before. Not even his murders were this intoxicating.

"Don't stop, whatever you do, don't stop!" Jeff continued to moan out, as he brought a hand down under him, taking hold of his own member and began to pump. And Christ, did that feel good, so good.

Smile Dog continued, hitting that same sweet spot time and time again, unknowingly making Jeff see stars.

Jeff's moans and grunts and words filled the empty room around them, and for the first time in a while, he felt beads of sweat trail down his skin. He was growing hotter by the minute, and falling more into a world of ecstasy. It wouldn't be long now, not with the way Smile Dog was going at him and how fast he was stroking himself.

"I... I... I can't hold it any long-ah!" Jeff nearly screamed in pleasure, finding his release shortly after, with him trembling all the way through his orgasm.

It was mind blowing, and he was barely able to keep himself up while Smile Dog continued on. Which, in time what little strength he has vanishes, and his face falls into the pillow underneath him, muffling his low groans even more.

Jeff isn't sure how long after that it was, until Smile Dog finally found his climax. It seemed like an eternity until the dog exploded inside him. It seemed even longer (if that was possible, it was in Jeff's mind) for the knot to shrink, and Smile Dog could pull away.

The canine was panting heavily. Jeff was exhausted. Yet, sleep wasn't a thing for him anymore, this he knew. That's what he chose.

Through tired eyes, the kid watched as Smile Dog made his way out of the room. Jeff sighed, slowly turning to lay on his side and pull a portion of the covers up over him.

So that was it huh? Smile Dog and he got their fix and now the pooch was on his way, to leave Jeff alone with his thoughts on it all and how he now felt like a whore... A whore to a dog?

Jeff's eyes darted to the ground in a glare.

But yet seconds later, out of the corner of his eye, there stood the mutt in the door way, giving a lick over his lips. His muzzle underneath was wet and Jeff laughed at that.

Smile Dog just went to get water... Of course.

"C'mere buddy." Jeff patted the empty space next to him on the mattress and the canine made his way to it, nestling himself beside Jeff.

Jeff grinned, wrapping an arm around his pet and burying his face in that soft red fur.

Jeff's just an ordinary kid, with an ordinary pet, ordinary urges and an ordinary life.

There's nothing different at all about him...

* * *

It'd be a joy to know what people think of the story, so if you want please feel free to drop a review. :D But please, no flames as I will not tolerate that when my warnings are up.


End file.
